너만 없다
by Taomio
Summary: Dunia ini sama. Anehnya, semuanya ada di tempat yang sama. Aku terus melihat ke sekeliling. Dan hanya kau yang tidak disini. Hanya kau. MarkChan/Markhyuck/Mark Lee/Haechan/Lee Donghyuck/GS/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar. Aku muak. Aku lelah. Kusingkirkan rambut panjangku yang menutupi wajahku dengan kasar ke belakang.

"Aku lelah. Mari putus saja." Emosiku memang sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua aturan yang ia buat. Aku merasa tertekan dan aku merasa tidak bisa bebas dalam melakukan hal apapun.

"Kekanakan."

Aku menggigit pipiku. Emosi ini menguras perasaanku. Aku tahu bahwa diriku sudah dikuasi oleh kemarahan yang sudah teramat membeludak.

"Kata itu lebih pantas untukmu, Mark sialan!"

"Sudah kubilang padamu aku tidak suka pekerjaanmu."

"Demi Tuhan, Mark! Kita sudah bertengkar tentang ini berkali-kali. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?!"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti! Aku tidak suka kau berada dikerumunan laki-laki pemuja seks itu! Kau milikku. Apa kau sudah lupa?!" urat di leher pria itu bahkan menegang mengatakannya.

"Aku bartender! Bukan pelacur, Mark!" rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menjambak rambutku sendiri.

"Tinggalkan." Titahnya telak. Seperti biasa. Laki-laki itu mana tahu perasaanku? Mengatur hidupku seolah aku ini adalah barang paten miliknya yang tak punya hak sama sekali untuk menentukan kemana aku akan pergi. Dasar bajingan!

"Jika aku tidak mau?" aku menatapnya sengit. Perasaan cinta selama ini menguar begitu saja. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali yang memberatkan pertengkaran kali ini, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku ingin ini menjadi pertengkaran kami yang terakhir kalinya. Aku sudah lelah dengan sikap protektifnya yang kelewat batas. Aku sudah lelah dengan hubungan ini. Ia terus saja memerintahkanku untuk mengerti dirinya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengerti diriku. Apa kemauanku? Apa kesukaanku? Hidup seperti apa yang kuingkan? Dia takkan tahu itu.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan. Mari akhiri saja hubungan ini!"

"Bagus! Itu kata-kata yang kutunggu dari tadi!" aku mengambil tasku kasar, meninggalkannya tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali. Kelewat puas dengan keputusan yang sudah kita berdua ambil. Inilah yang terbaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ 너만 없다 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari terus berlalu tanpa istirahat. Tidak ada waktu, bahkan untuk kesepian.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Aku tersenyum sambil menyesap wine milikku.

"Benar. Kemana saja kau?"

Teman-temanku terus bertanya perihal absenku selama ini. Tentu itu tidak mengherankan. Selama aku berhubungan dengan si berengsek itu, mana ada waktu untuk pergi ke luar seperti ini? Berkumpul bersama teman lama, reuni, menghadiri pesta ulang tahun atau apapun itu adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai Mark. Pria itu adalah definisi dari manusia kolot sekolot-kolotnya.

"Sejak kapan Mark membolehkanmu untuk keluar seperti ini?" Renjun mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. "Dan pakaianmu itu~" wanita dari China itu menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan menelisik. Aku memang sengaja mengeluarkan gaun pendekku yang mungkin sudah 3 tahun jadi barang pajangan dialmariku. Mark tidak menyukainya, jadi aku menyimpannya selama kami menjalin hubungan. "Kau tidak kabur kan?"

"Yang benar saja?!" aku tertawa kesal mendengar kesimpulan wanita itu.

Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu perihal hubunganku dengan Mark. Salah satunya Renjun. Beruntung Jaemin tidak ada di lingkaran ini. Kalau iya, ia yakin malam ini ia tidak akan pulang keapartemennya. Renjun dan Jaemin akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok untuk menggali bahan gosipan sebanyak mungkin. Kedua teman dekatnya itu memang definisi dari _gossip girls_.

Aku kembali menyesap wine yang ada ditanganku. Tidak ingin berkomentar lebih.

"Kalian ingat Jung Jaehyun? Teman sebelah kelas kita dulu? Aku dengar dia sudah jadi CEO sekarang!"

Dan bahan gosipan pun mulai bergulir. Aku hanya menyimak. Sesekali berkomentar, tertarik dengan bahan yang mereka gunjingkan. Tentu ini sudah umum bagi para wanita. Gosipan adalah hal yang mutlak. Sesuatu di masa remajaku yang entah kenapa aku rindukan setelah bertemu dengan Mark.

Kami menghabiskan banyak minuman beralkohol. Mengobrol tak tentu arah dan sering menggoda pria-pria yang menarik perhatian kami. Malam ini kami tidak peduli dengan status kami. Yang kami pikirkan hanya bagaimana kami menghabiskan malam ini semenyenangkan mungkin.

"Aku dan Renjun akan pergi kesana. Kau lihat pria itu?" Jaemin yang baru datang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu itu menunjuk pria di sudut kolam renang yang tengah menyesap wine sendiri. Renjun yang ada dirangkulan Jaemin, tersenyum bodoh. Alkohol pasti sudah mengontrol kesadarannya.

"Kami akan menggodanya dan menariknya ke ranjang malam ini."

Aku tertawa tidak habis pikir. "Kalian akan melakukan _threesome_? Semoga beruntung kalau begitu."

Dasar penggila _one night stand_.

Kedua temanku itu memang suka sekali melakukan _one night stand_ dengan seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal. Kata mereka itu menyenangkan. Tapi menurutku itu tidak sama sekali. Aku masih punya akal sehat tentang ini.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut?" ajak Renjun.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak suka berbagi."

Mereka tertawa mengolok sebentar. Kemudian meninggalkanku dengan cekikan bodoh milik mereka yang terdengar lucu ditelingaku.

Mataku tiba-tiba gatal menelisiki ruang pesta terbuka ini.

Di malam yang berisik dan memabukkan ini, banyak sekali wajah yang kukenal. Ada Johnny, Taeyong, Taeil, Winwin, Yuta dan masih banyak lagi temanku yang lain. Aku masih ingat mereka, walaupun tahun sudah berlalu. Mereka sudah tidak asing lagi. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka teman dari Mark juga.

Aku menurunkan gelas wine milikku. Bibirku mengatup.

Hanya dia yang tidak ada disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir minggu ini aku sengaja meluangkan waktuku bersama dengan Jaemin dan Renjun untuk pergi berbelanja di pusat kota. Besok malam adalah hari ulang tahunku. Dan aku menggelar pesta kecil diapartemenku. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan momen-momen pergantian umurku sendirian. Hidup hanya sekali dan aku tidak ingin kecewa di masa tuaku mendatang.

"Americano, tiga."

Kami punya selera yang sama tentang minuman pahit ini. Kurang lengkap jika setelah berbelanja seharian tanpa diakhiri Americano dan beberapa cemilan sambil mengobrol santai di sore hari.

"Mau berfoto?"

Di masa lajangku sekarang. Aku selalu ingin mengabadikan momen-momen yang kuanggap berharga, seperti saat menghabiskan waktu dengan teman seperti ini. Tidak ada yang tidak ingin kulewatkan sama sekali.

Sudah lama sekali, sejak terakhir aku membuka instagram. Dan hari ini aku berniat mengunggah beberapa foto.

Mark sering pilih-pilih jika menyangkut foto yang akan aku unggah. Harus tertutup, jangan berfoto dengan laki-laki lain, jangan perlihatkan pahamu, dan masih banyak lagi kriteria yang harus dipenuhi untuk menggunggah satu foto. Oleh karena itu aku jarang menggunakan aplikasi instagramku. Pada akhirnya selalu Mark yang akan menghapusnya. Dasar manusia kolot!

Setelah memilih beberapa foto bersama dan foto diriku sendiri akhirnya aku benar-benar mengunggahnya di instagram. Ada rasa kepuasan tersendiri saat melihat beberapa komentar yang masuk setelah aku mengunggahnya.

Cantik.

Kau cantik.

Haechan, kau cantik.

Hampir semua temanku berkomentar seperti itu.

Tapi tidak ada dia. Hanya dirinya yang tidak ada disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ulang tahunku yang gila. Aku bersenang-senang. Semua teman dekatku datang ke pesta. Memberikan banyak hadiah dan ucapan menyenangkan. Bahkan ponselku penuh dengan ucapan ulang tahun.

"Haechan-ah! Selamat ulang tahun!" semua temanku berseru kompak diapartemenku yang tidak terlalu besar. Suara mereka terasa terkurung di dalam ruangan ini.

Aku tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih beberapa kali. Mereka menyanyikanku lagu ulang tahun bersama-sama bagaikan tim paduan suara anak TK yang buta nada. Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Setelah selesai tiup lilin dan potong kue, mereka serentak menari ditemani lagu-lagu yang dibawakan oleh beberapa temanku yang dengan sukarela menyumbangkan bakat mereka di acara pesta ulang tahunku. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari ini bukan? Hari ini aku adalah pemain utamanya. Pemain utama dengan kebahagiannya di pergantian umurnya.

Kami menghabiskan malam yang sebentar. Pukul 11 malam semua temanku sudah kembali, menyisakan ruangan yang sepi dengan hingar bingar bekas pesta yang gila. Jaemin dan Renjun juga sudah kembali. Hanya tinggal diriku. Masih berbalut gaun indah yang kubeli kemarin sore dengan ponsel tergeletak disampingku.

Rasanya hampa. Aku hanya merasakan kesenangan beberapa jam saja. Secepat pestaku berhenti, secepat itulah perasaan bahagiaku berhenti.

Walau semua temanku datang. Walau pesan ulang tahunku memenuhi ponselku. Tapi hanya dia yang tidak ada disini.

Beberapa kali aku mengecek ponselku. Berharap nama laki-laki itu muncul di kotak masuk milikku. Tapi tetap saja itu hanya harapanku belaka.

Aku tersenyum masam. Kemudian menyeka air mataku yang mulai turun. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi biru. Kutarik kedua kakiku, kusembunyikan wajahku disana. Menangis sebisaku menyadari kebodohanku yang teramat sangat.

Kau benar Mark. Aku kekanakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ 너만 없다 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, Mark? Apa kabar? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang baru?

Aku tertawa dan tersenyum pada hal-hal selain dirimu. Itu bagus, semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku sangat senang. Aku memiliki segalanya disebelah diriku. Tapi hanya kau yang tidak ada disini.

Setelah menjadi lajang, hidupku menjadi lebih bebas. Tapi semakin bahagia kudapatkan, semakin diriku merasa cemas. Aku melakukan dengan baik, tanpa merasa sedih. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu.

Aku sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja, aku tidak. Apa gunanya kebahagiaanku tanpa dirimu?  
Dunia ini sama. Anehnya, semuanya ada di tempat yang sama. Aku terus melihat ke sekeliling. Dan hanya kau yang tidak disini. Hanya kau.

Aku merindukanmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai! Gue balik :D

Entah kenapa gue kangen banget ama kapal ini gegara baca _fanfic_ mereka kemarin seharian _full_ :V

Harusnya gue nugas sekarang. Tapi yaudin lah. Kepuasan jiwa lebih baik kan xD

Gue dari dulu udah pengen banget buat _fanfic_ ini. Tapi gue tahan gegara takut ff yang chapter malah gak selesai-selesai kalau keseringan bikin ff _oneshot_. Dan sekarang udah terealisasi! Ayyeeyy!

FF ini keinspirasi ama lagunya _Yesung ft. Ali - You are not here_. Dengerin cobak.. beneran nge _feel_ banget. Suara mereka pas banget. Tiap gue dengerin lagu itu yang kepikirkan cuma _markyuck_ cobak xD

Yaudin lah cuap-cuapnya. Gak faedah juga sik :'V

 _Give me your thought please ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Aroma dingin musim gugur menghentikan langkahku. Aku ada di tempat yang sama. Melalui hari yang sama. Namun aku masih belum bisa terbiasa. Sebenarnya aku hanya berpura-pura baik-baik saja.

Jalan yang sering kita susuri membuatku memikirkan hari itu. Wajah terakhir yang kau buat semakin jelas saat aku melewatinya. Mungkin itu karena aku merindukanmu, walau hari-hari terus berlalu.

Momen saat kau pergi, aku merasa seluruh dunia membelakangiku. Aku terus berkeliaran seperti orang gila karena aku terus merindukanmu dan tidak bisa kembali padamu begitu saja. Pertengkaran terakhir kita mengubur diriku dalam-dalam pada sebuah jurang kesalahan yang tiada berujung. Aku tak sanggup melihat wajahmu yang membenciku. Tapi bibirku selalu menggumamkan namamu, memanggilmu dalam keputusasaan yang mengoyak perasaanku sendiri. Jujur saja, aku membutuhkanmu.

Setiap hari aku memikirkanmu. Apa aku memikirkanmu karena aku merindukanmu? Ataukah aku merindukanmu karena aku memikirkanmu? Atau mungkin karena aku tak bisa mengosongkanmu? Seandainya aku tahu, aku akan menahanmu.

Kenangan akan dirimu terasa selalu meledak saat aku memikirkannya. Aku tak tahu apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja. Tapi kau tampak bahagia tanpa diriku.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Seperti kebohongan, aku tidak bisa mempercayai apapun. Walaupun kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, tapi diriku terus berharap tidak dan meyakini bahwa kau akan menjawab tidak. Apa aku semenyedihkan ini? Hidup dalam harapan yang bahkan tidak ada kebenarannya sama sekali? Aku mengasihani diriku sendiri setiap harinya.

Sekarang, kita lebih terbiasa berada di waktu yang berbeda. Pada akhir hari yang sangat panjang. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan kenyataan ini tanpamu. Aku mulai terbiasa hidup tanpa candaanmu. Aku mulai terbiasa untuk menahan diriku menemuimu. Dan aku mulai terbiasa menerima bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk kembali padamu.

Angin dingin sekarang terasa semakin dingin. Roti yang enak sekarang membuatku kenyang. Musik yang dulu aku suka sekarang terdengar berisik ditelingaku. Aku tak ingin melakukan apapun. Begitulah aku akhir-akhir ini tanpamu. Tak banyak yang berubah. Tapi hari-hariku tanpamu begitu hambar, seperti balon yang setengah melambung. Aku sedikit layu.

Aku pikir setiap momen akan bertahan selamanya. Air mata jatuh di masa-masa yang kita bagi bersama. Desahan tanpa henti menjadi lagu pengiring kenangan kita yang terputar dikepalaku. Dan tanpa sadar, kau kembali mewarnai diriku lagi hingga aku sadar bahwa seharusnya aku melupakanmu, menghapusmu tanpa sisa. Menghancurkan segala kenangan milik kita yang kini hanya menjadi film lama yang usang. Seharusnya aku membuang perasaan ini.

Aku selalu berpikir besok akan menjadi baik-baik saja. Aku akan dapat melupakanmu, pikirku. Tapi semakin waktu berlalu, semakin dalam perasaanku menyimpan dirimu. Setelah kerinduan berlalu, aku pikir hatiku akan menjadi baru. Tapi seperti jam yang rusak, itu masih dalam waktu yang sama. Tidak pernah bergerak dari garis awal. Aku bertanya-tanya. Kapan aku akan melupakanmu?

Aku kembali pada masa-masa itu. Saat kita mengunci pandangan. Saat kita berpegangan erat satu sama lain. Saat kita saling bersandar. Atau saat kita berbagi ciuman yang tak pernah mengenal batas waktu. Masa-masa yang hangat. Aku ingin memelukmu erat dan tetap disana. Merasakan segala sentuhanmu dan mencium semua aroma dirimu hingga aku benar-benar merasa diriku adalah separuh dirimu. Itu membuatku bernapas lebih dari yang lain di dunia ini hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Banyak waktu yang sudah berlalu. Aku yakin kau sudah lupa. Tapi aku masih sering mendengarkan lagu yang sering kita dengarkan bersama. Apa kau masih mendengarkannya? Aku tidak begitu yakin.

Saat hari-hari semacam ini datang. Aku terus bermimpi untuk menemukanmu. Sama seperti aku mencintaimu dengan buruk. Keegoisanku melukaimu. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan menggores perasaanmu dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya, aku hanya takut. Tidak. Aku sangat takut untuk kehilangan dirimu hingga aku sadar itu menjadi senjata yang paling ampuh untuk melukai diriku sendiri.

Apa sekarang kau bersama dengan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku? Apa kau bahagia? Apakah jawabanmu iya?

Aku kembali tersenyum kecut memikirkannya.

Maaf kalau perpisahan ini terjadi dengan begitu buruk juga. Aku tak bisa menemuimu lagi. Aku tidak punya cukup keberanian dihadapanmu. Semua hal yang tak bisa kulakukan untukmu di masa lalu menahan kakiku. Aku mohon maafkan aku.

" _Your attention please, passengers of Korean Air on_ _flight_ _number GA328 to Toronto please boarding from door A12. Thank you._ "

Tali yang kuikat kencang pun pada akhirnya putus juga. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa hubungan bukan tentang seberapa kencang kau mengikatnya, tapi seberapa kuat kau mempercayainya. Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat. Tali itu sudah putus. Disambung kembali pun tali itu tidak akan sekuat dahulu. Yang tersisa sekarang hanya seutas tali dengan ujung yang penuh serabut penyesalan.

"Kau benar, Haechan. Dari awal akulah yang tidak pernah mengerti dirimu. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

PENDEK AMAT?!

IYA! KENAPA?! /dikeroyok massa/

Ini emang gue sengajain sik :V soalnya gue lagi pengen yang model model kayak kata isi hati doank.

Gimana menurut kalian? Rada aneh kah?

 _Anyway, thank a lot for everyone who supported my story ^^ you're the best!_

 **sunbaeris, ai selai strawberry, H.L.Z, emaknyamarkhyuck, EPanda, lululala.**

 _ **Have a wonderfull day everyone ^^**_


End file.
